Back to the Future: The Game Part II
Back to The Future: The Game Part II is the sequel to Back to the Future: The Game and will be For Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One. Christopher Lloyd, AJ LoCascio, and the rest of the cast from the first game will be reprising their roles. Plot Episode 1: The Divorce: The Game continues where the first one left off. First, Marty(The original Marty) and Doc travel to the year 2026 to correct the first alternate Marty's Future in which He and Jennifer have divorced and Marty has lost custody of Marty Jr and Marlene! So Present Marty and Doc must go to the week before the divorce papers were signed and Fix it and make 2026 Marty and Jennifer fall in love again. Episode 2: Skiff Tannen: Biff Tannen's Son(Griff's Dad) is now in his own gang. And Then Marty Finds another Almanac like the one from 2015, except this time it goes all the way from 1900 to 2000. He Says " Wow I sure wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands, in the past that is. Maybe I can take a look at this, after all it is 100 years of Sports Statistics." Then Doc Comes over and says "Marty, is that an Almanac?" And Marty says, "Yeah, but this time 100 years." Well, We don't want to risk anyone like Kid Tannen getting a hold of it, or we could be in some big trouble. Remember what I said last year? I invented the time Machine to travel through time." And throws it into the trash. And then Skiff Comes out and says, "Time Machine, eh?" So Doctor Emmett L. Brown invented a time machine, and a Almanac worth 100 years of Sports Statistics... Hmmm..." Then Skiff Followed Marty and Doc and they had left the time machine out front. "That must be it..." And then, Skiff went back in time to a date that would seem familiar. And then later came back with it. And Then Marty and Doc got into the Delorean. Doc said, I guess it's off to 2052! And then Marty said, Well Actually Doc, I've got to get the overboard back in 1986, You think I could go pick it up real quick?" Doc said "Sure Why not?" Then back in 1986, Marty Went to his house and tried to go into his house but the door was locked, so he tried the back gate, locked. So he climbed through the window only to land on an Asian girl who was screaming and Marty said "Hey what are you doing in my room?" And then The Dad came in and said "Hey! What you doing in our house? Leave now, before I get my Machine Gun on you! And then Marty said Okay Okay I'm going! Then he left and said "Man this is heavy. Is this even the right date? And then he checked the newspaper and it said Wednesday, May 14, 1986. Marty said, "This is nuts." Episode 3: Back to 1931 Again: Marty and Doc try to figure out what happened and they soon figure out that Skiff Traveled back to some point in 1931 to give Kid Tannen the New Grays Sports Almanac. And Now, Kid was and still is betting on the winner of every sports competition until the end of the century. So Marty has to go talk to Kid and ask when He got the Almanac. It turns out he got the Almanac on June 13th 1931, Which is of course the day that he came to save Doc from Jail. So they have to go back to 1931 Without being seen by their other selves. There are now Three Emmetts in 1931. The 17 year old Emmett, The Emmett that's in Jail, and the Emmett that just got here. And there are two Martys now. The One that came to save Doc, and the One that's trying to fix his timeline. Marty now has to Try and Get to the truck that The other Doc was being held in when he was being moved to the other jail. So after Kid crashes into the manure truck, Marty grabs the Almanac from Kid when he's knocked out and now they can return to 1986 to see if it's fixed. And then they can head Can head to 2032. Episode 4: Further into the Future: Leave ideas in the comments for Episodes 4 and 5! Characters Marty Mcfly(1986) Marty Mcfly(2026) Marty Mcfly(2032) Marty Mcfly(2040) Emmett L. Brown(1931) Emmett L. Brown(1955)(just shown in a picture) Emmett L. Brown(1986) Biff Tannen(1955)(Just shown in a picture) Biff Tannen(1986) Biff Tannen(2026) Kid Tannen(1931) Kid Tannen(1986C Timeline) Arthur Mcfly(1931) Arthur Mcfly(1986)(just shown in a picture) Sylvia Miskin/Trixie Trotter(1931) Sylvia Miskin Mcfly(1986) Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen(just shown in a picture) Edna Strickland(1931) Edna Strickland(1936) Cueball Officer Parker(1931) George Mcfly(1955)(just shown in a picture) George Mcfly(1986) Dave Mcfly Linda Mcfly Lorraine Baines Mcfly Jennifer Parker(1986 Normal Timeline) Mr. Strickland(just shown in a picture) Marshall Strickland(Same picture from first game) Seamus Mcfly(Just shown in a picture) Maggie Mcfly(Just Shown in a picture) Clara Clayton(Just shown in a picture Jules Brown(Just shown in a picture) Verne Brown(Just shown in a picture) Joey Mcfly(Just shown in a picture) Release Date: October 21st 2015 (it will release on The same day that Marty and Doc took their first trip to the Future.) Category:Fan Games